Survive
by ally621
Summary: What if Lewis didn't killed himself? What if instead, someone, maybe a child, shot him? What if she is related to Olivia? What would Olivia do and how will she deal with this child and survive with the child? What about aftermath life with this child.
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought of this idea when the show end with Olivia getting splashed in the face with Lewis' blood, so I thought what if it was a young girl who did it, not Lewis committed suicide. This is my second fanatic... So please tell me what you think. I own nothing, but Claire.**

Olivia stood, staring at Lewis disgustingly. Lewis had gun on his temple, Olivia held the gun... Amelia tied up, crying, not looking at Olivia and Lewis.  
As Lewis is about to shot himself, somehow someone from another floor shot Lewis and disappeared, the bood spashed on Olivia's face, Olivia looked up at where the shooting came from, but the person disappeared immediately. she move her eyes backand shockingly look at Lewis as there are hole in the back of Lewis's head. The detectives and police rushed up to Olivia, saw her stuck against the table and Amelia tied. Rollins rushed to Amelia, carried her downstairs.

Amaro went to unlocked the handcuff off Olivia's hand. "You all right, Liv?" Olivia is still in shock, point at Lewis's head.

Amaro looked confused at Olivia. "He's dead. It's all right, now." Olivia shook her head, "He didn't killed himself, someone shot him from there." Olivia point at the floor where she saw a person disappeared immediately right after the gun were shot.  
Amaro were shocked to find out that Lewis was going to kill himself, but someone killed him. "I found out where you were after I got a phone call by a girl." Olivia look at him confused. "A girl? A girl called you and told you where I was?" Nick nod his head, "And Amelia." Olivia shook her head in disbelief. She wonder who that girl were. "Do you think she shot Lewis?" Nick said, "I don't know... It's a possibility because she called and told me where you and Amelia were."

The police came and grabbed Lewis' body and carried him downstairs away, Olivia walked beside Nick downstairs outside the building. "We need to find that girl. I think it was a little girl up there. I remember vaguely it was a child, she must have disappeared. I think I saw her wearing a black hooded sweater that has a slogan in front of the sweater"

Nick asked the police to search the whole building. the detectives and police searched the whole building for 40 minutes and only to come back to inform Olivia that there is not a single person in there.

"Are you sure?" They all nod their heads. "Well, I am certainly not giving up. I need that girl, I need to know if she knew Lewis and how she knew where Lewis and I were."

Nick nod his head.

Olivia walked into the Precinct, into her office. Amanda Rollins stood up from her desk with Nick following her as she rushed to Olivia's office. Olivia were taking her coat off and hang it on her chair, sat down. She made herself comfortable awhile Rollins and Amaro waiting patiently

She look up to Amanda and Nick, "Yes?"

"I found the girl you wanted to look for."

Olivia widen her eyes. "Really? Who is she?"

Amanda opened the file, "According to the file, her name is Claire Miles, age 11 1/2, brunette, wavy hair. Brown-green hazel eyes. Has scar of heart-shaped on the top of her wrist. No informations on parents, ran away from group home. No picture here"

Olivia listen carefully, "Give me the file, please." Amanda gave her the file and left the Office with Nick. Olivia read the file repeatedly, she wanted to know this girl, she would like to know if Claire knew Lewis, if she doesn't then she still want to know how she knew where Lewis was.

Deep inside her, Olivia felt that Claire was a somehow hero to her. It wasn't the official reasons she wanted to meet that girl, it's also for personal reasons, too.  
She was in the depth of thoughts until someone knocked on the office door, Olivia were shook out of her head, look up. Nick told her, Munch found Claire.  
Olivia felt her heart fluttered because wanted to see Claire and what she looked like.

"A warning: Munch told me that she was difficult and didn't give up without a fight. Munch got punched in his face, he has to put ice on it. She is in the children interrogate room." Olivia nod her head and stood up. "Thank you, Nick."

"Another warning: she looks like you. At first, I thought she was your daughter, you know the one that got kidnapped"

Olivia stared at him shockedly because her daughter got kidnapped when she was three. Her daughter Olivia remain calm and walked into the children interrogate room, she saw the girl, she was amazed, that little girl looks exactly like her.

Claire was wearing the black hooded sweater with a slogan that clearly said, 'I (heart) NYC' Olivia couldn't have caught that because Claire disappeared immediately before she could read.

Claire was sitting on the couch, glaring at her with a caution. Olivia walk to Claire, sat on the couch next to Claire.

Olivia smiled at Claire, but she didn't smile back. "Hello, I am Sergeant Benson, you can call me Olivia, if you like."

Claire glare at her, replied, "Whatever." Olivia look at her in awe, Claire sure has an attitude.

Olivia brushed it off, "So do you know why you are here?"

"No."

"You are here on my request. I asked for you to be here so I could get to know you."

Claire stare at her, wondering why she wants to know her, she didn't give a crap about her, except she couldn't let Lewis hurt her. She knew him. "Why?"

"I just want to know you and if you umm... knew Lewis."

Claire look away. "Yes, I knew him."

Olivia held her breath, Claire knew Lewis.

"Can you tell me how you knew him?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I will truly appreciate it if any of you find any errors in my writing, maybe you can try PM me, tell me what my errors are and give me examples. I really want to improve my writing, so I can do much better next time... So far, I know I do well at concepts, but I would like to do well at both, writing and concepts. I appreciate my viewers and reviews very much. :)**

**Claire look away. "Yes, I knew him."**  
**Olivia held her, Claire knew Lewis.**  
**"Can you tell me how you knew him?"**

Claire widen her eyes. "Uhh... I lied, I didn't know him." she stood up immediately.  
Olivia stood up with a puzzled look on her face. "Are you sure?" She knew Claire was lying for some reasons.  
"Yes."  
"Really? I mean, do you know what happened to him?" Claire look at Olivia with a fake innocent look. "No." Claire lied because she doesn't want to tell her that she was the one who shot Lewis, she knew him personally and she lived with him after she escaped the group awhile he was on run, he found her sleeping on the street when she was 9, she had no idea that he was dangerous at first until she saw him on the news a year ago. Plus because of what he did to her, too. She was just glad she survived.  
Olivia knew Claire was lying because obviously Claire said she knew him, suddenly said she doesn't know him and she is wearing a exactly same hooded sweater that Olivia saw at the old building.  
"Are you surely positive you don't know him? You know the consequences for lying here, right?" Claire glare at her, crossed her arms. "Yes. Are you threatening me? Because if you are, then you should know I am used to it and I ain't scared."  
Olivia was taken aback and narrowed her eyes at the little girl. She shook her head.  
"That girl has an attitude." Olivia thought.

"I have to go."

Olivia look at her. "Really? Where?"  
"Anywhere, but here. It's not like it's your business anyway." snapped Claire.  
"I don't appreciate your attitudes, I asked for you to be here because I felt as you have some connections with Lewis."  
Claire turned away, facing her back to Olivia. "I said, I don't know him. I lied. You shouldn't have asked me to be here anyway, you wasted your time!"  
Olivia sighed, staring at Claire's hair... It's setting down passing her shoulder. "Am I?"  
"Yes." Claire said flatly, turned back to face Olivia.  
Olivia stared at Claire, she just felt connection toward Claire, she has no idea why, but she does.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
Olivia snapped out of her stare. "Sorry, umm... Will you wait a bit? I will be right back?"  
"Whatever." Claire turned her back away. Olivia nod and left the children interrogate room, went to the bathroom and talked to Amaro.  
"How is the tough girl, Liv?" asked Nick, glance up at Olivia from his desk. Olivia sighed and look over at Munch, holding ice pack on his nose, it appears swollen. Gee, Olivia thought that girl is pretty strong for an almost 12 year old girl. She admire Claire for be able to have self-defense skills. "I don't know, she said she knew Lewis then she changed her story said she didn't know Lewis at all, she also has an attitude, she told me I 'wasted' my time with her.  
Nick chuckled lightly. "Oh yeah, sounds like she has an attitude... Hey, she doesn't just looks like you, she is also stubborn... Isn't that eerily coincidence?"  
Olivia nod her head. "I need to go and break that little nutcracker! I wanna know her and why she shot Lewis. Most of all, how she met and knew Lewis."  
Nick nod his head, went back to work on the case.  
Olivia went back to the children interrogate room, only to find it empty. She gasped and turned from the door, rushed into the precinct room. "Have YOU seen Claire?"  
Amanda walked into the Precinct, drinking her coffee. Olivia turned to Amanda. "Did you saw Claire?"  
"I saw her walking down the hall, she appeared to be sneaking away, I asked her where she was going. She said she had to go to the bathroom. So I pointed her where it was."  
Olivia widen her eyes and gasped. She rushed into the bathroom, only to find it empty.  
She rushed back into Precinct. "No one is in the damn bathroom!"  
Nick dropped everything he was doing. "Let's go and see if we can get the glimpse of Claire on the surveillance camera."  
Olivia and Nick rushed to the security room with Amanda following behind her.  
"I knew the kid were trouble." said Munch, shook his head, holding ice pack on his nose.  
Fin chuckled, "tell me about it.

Meanwhile, The security guard showed one of video of Claire ran away outside the precinct with her hooded covered her head and rushed down the street.  
Olivia shook her head. "We need to find her! I need her statements and... We need to find her." Nick look at Olivia, puzzled.  
"Are you sure it's just for statements? I mean Lewis is dead."  
Olivia glance at Nick. "Yes, but she is the one who shot him, he didn't killed himself. So I need the statements and plus remember she ran away from group home." Olivia didn't want Nick or anyone to know her plans, she planned on getting something from Claire to confirm if she is the long lost daughter who got kidnapped at age three and she wants to know more about if Lewis ever did anything to her and how she survived because most of his victims never survived.  
She rushed back to the precinct, grabbed her necessaries, knocked on Cragen's office door. "Come in."  
Olivia opened the door.  
"Hey Cragen, I was thinking of taking an early day off, is that all right?" Cragen shot up a look at Olivia.  
"What the heck happened to Olivia's head? Did she just asked me she wanted a early day off? Did she got abducted by aliens?" Cragen thought.  
"Cragen?" asked Olivia, waiting for his response.  
Cragen shook out of his thought, said, "Uh? Oh yes, off you go."  
"Thanks." Olivia, closed the door.  
"See you guys tomorrow. I am taking an early day off."  
All detectives slowly glance up at Olivia and gave her looks that said, "You, Olivia Benson, are having a day off? The woman who married her career, is having a day off?"  
Olivia saw the looks, chuckled, "I am human, I need a day off. Sorry to shock you all." Olivia walked out of the precinct.  
All detectives turned back to whatever they were doing.  
Olivia walked out of the building toward to her car, drove away. She is gonna try and find Claire soon or so.

**Chapter 2! What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**All detectives slowly glance up at Olivia and gave her looks that said, "You, Olivia Benson, are having a day off? The woman who married her career, is having a day off?"**  
**Olivia saw the looks, chuckled, "I am human, I need a day off. Sorry to shock you all." Olivia walked out of the precinct.**  
**All detectives turned back to whatever they were doing.**  
**Olivia walked out of the building toward to her car, drove away. She is gonna try and find Claire soon or so.**

Olivia have been driving for two hours, looking for sights of Claire until she felt her stomach growled, so she decided to stop and grabbed something to eat. She drove to Chinese Restaurant, parking her car. She went inside, asked for outdoor table, ordered some food. She sat outside, looking around, hoping to spot Claire. The waiter arrived with food, Olivia ate slowly, looking around.  
Olivia heard a child voice, she turned and saw Claire inside the restaurat not far from her, talking to a boy, who looks sightly 12 years old to her. She caught Claire said to that boy, "Thanks for letting me stay at your place. I am glad your parents didn't suspect me when I went to visit ya. They were nice enough to get us here, it look expensive. Your parents are in meeting, right?"  
"Yes." said the boy, smiling at her.  
"Good. I mean, remember what I told you today? I had to get away because I couldn't tell Olivia, the detective there that I killed Lewis, I knew him and I thought he was going to hurt Olivia and Amelia... Amelia is my best friend and I don't want him to hurt her, so I saw he was gonna make her shot herself, I couldn't let Lewis win, so I shot him." Claire look around to make sure no one heard her. Unknown to her, Olivia heard the whole thing.  
"Does Amelia knew you knew Lewis?" asked the boy.  
"No. I would never want to endangered her like that. She is my best friend... I was staying at Lewis' fomer house awhile he was in jail. I was living with him."  
"Did he ever hurt you or anything?"  
"Yes, many times. That's how I got a heart-shaped scar on my wrist... He was having a bad day, which that day was Valentine's Day. He almost got caught hurting a woman, so he gave me this and said this is how I will remember him. It works because I get nightmares everyday!"  
Olivia was absorbing everything she heard from this girl. She felt heartbroken that this girl had to go through the painful years with him. Olivia couldn't just sit there, she asked the waiter for the check. She stood up, went inside the building, walked approached behind Claire.  
"Well, I don't think it was wise for you to run away during the interrogation."  
Claire widens her eyes, 'Shit' claire thought. The boy widens.  
Claire slowly turned to face Olivia. "I didn't run away, I just decided to go home. "  
"Home? You mean Lewis' house?"  
Claire gasped. "You were eavesdropping! Doesn't your mother taught you that it's rude to eavesdrop?"  
Olivia glare at Claire and said, "First, tell your friend to call his parents and pick him up. Be sure he tells his parents you are with me. Second, my mother died and yes, she taught me that it's rude to eavesdropped. I am a detective and that's my job when I need statements. Third, don't give me an attitude and last of all, you are coming with me to my apartment and we will go to the precinct tomorrow to give a statement."  
"I am not going with you." Claire said flatly, glare at Olivia.  
Olivia remain calm. Awhile Claire's friend called his parents and assured they are on their way.  
"Thank you, what's your name?"  
"Tony." said the boy. "How old are you, Tony?"  
"I just turned 12 last week."  
"That's nice. Had a nice birthday?" Tony nod his head.  
Olivia turned to Claire. "Come now! It's either my place or group home."  
Claire narrowed her eyes at Olivia and crossed her arms. "Fine! I will go to your place, but I am not telling you anything."  
Olivia chuckled, "Yes, you are, or you are not going anywhere until you do."  
Olivia softly grabbed Claire out of her chair, went to her table, paid for her bill, walked Claire out the restaurant, Claire rolled her eyes feeling annoying that she had no choice, but to go with "Sergeant Benson"  
Tony's parents already arrived and picked him up.  
Olivia opened the passenger door, put Claire in the seat, she was about to put seatbelt on Claire, but Claire objected, "I can put on seatbelt. I am not five!" Claire put on the seatbelt. Olivia closed the door and went into driver's seat and drove away.  
On the driving in the road, Olivia look over at Claire, saw Claire looking so upset, she had her eyebrows frowned and crossed arms. Claire were looking straight at the window. Olivia chuckled lightly, "Tough little girl." Olivia thought.  
They arrived at Olivia's apartment, where she and Brian used to live together... They are on and off relationships. It has two bedrooms. "You live here?"  
"Yes." replied Olivia, smiling at Claire. She and Claire got out of the car, walking into the building and up to Olivia's apartment. Olivia took out of the key and unlocked the door, she back up, point at the door frame, Claire glared sidely at Olivia and stomped into Olivia's apartment. Olivia shook her head and smirked, "It wouldn't be surprise if she was mine. It would make sense." Olivia thought.  
Claire stood with her arm crossed, glared at Olivia. "Now what?"  
"Sit."  
"Where?"  
Olivia rolled her eyes, point at the couch. Claire look at the couch. "Oh, you meant the couch." said Claire with a bit of sense of sass in her voice. Olivia sighed.  
Claire sit on the couch, Olivia took her coat off and hang the coat in the coat closet. She walked and sit next to Claire. The two of them remain awkwardly silent... Olivia glance at Claire's wrist. "So, Lewis gave you that scar."  
"Oh you didn't just eavesdropped, you heard the whole damn thing."  
Olivia quickly turned her head at Claire, gave her a serious look. "Watch your language, Claire! I had to find out how you knew Lewis. So, you shot him?"  
"I am not telling you anything." Claire remain emotionless.  
Olivia's face softened and she sighed, "Claire, I am sure it was difficult to be with him... I was with him before for short time and It wasn't pretty for me. I mean, I understand somehow a bit that it's painful to be with him."  
"Oh, four days of his torments at your old apartment and at the old building, where he was gonna kill Amelia, even groped your breasts to try and turn you on before attempted to rape ya and played games with his rules." Claire replied.  
Olivia stared at Claire with her jaw dropped, "That girl knows a lot. Maybe too much for her to know. I wonder what Lewis have been doing with Claire when he's not out raping and killing girls and women." Olivia thought.  
"Lewis told you that?"  
Claire look at Olivia with a sadden face. "Yes. He likes to tell stories about what he does to these girl and women he raped and tortured."  
Olivia put her hand on Claire's leg. "It's over. We both are survivors. We will be all right."  
"We? Since when it's "we" for us? You forced me to come here!"  
"I am sorry about that. I just need you to stay here. I just... I need a favor."  
Claire narrowed her eyes. "What favor?"  
"Can you give me a piece of your hair?"  
"Why?" Claire wondered why this woman wanted a piece of her hair.  
"Because I need to run it through DNA tomorrow at precinct."  
"Whose DNA are you trying to match it with?"  
"I can't tell you, but please trust me. I will tell you tomorrow after the DNA result."  
Claire widen her eyes. "You are not gonna use it to see if it matches you? What are you trying to do, see if I am your daughter?"  
Olivia didn't said anything, but look at Claire sadly. Claire gasped, "Oh wow. You are actually gonna do that."  
"I need your hair."  
"No."  
"Claire, please."  
"No, if you want to see if our DNA match, you need to do it professionally. Which have the lab tech worker swap the cotton in my mouth and see if it matched."  
Olivia was taken aback. "All right. You are willing to do that?"  
Claire look at Olivia's face, Olivia looks hopeful. "Yes, I am willing to do it."  
Olivia smiled, "Great. So, let's settle in until tomorrow."  
Claire rolled her eyes, hang her head back against the couch. "This is gonna be a LONG night."

**What do you think of Claire? Anything I need to fix here? Review me some ideas to add to my stories if you'd like. :) I appreciate your reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Claire look at Olivia's face, Olivia looks hopeful. "Yes, I am willing to do it."**  
**Olivia smiled, "Great. So, let's settle in until tomorrow."**  
**Claire rolled her eyes, hang her head back against the couch. "This is gonna be a LONG night."**

Claire was sitting on the old rag, red couch at Lewis' house, reading a novel called, "Catcher with the Rye" by  
"Sweet Claire, I was thinking about you." said Lewis, smirking at Claire.  
"Hi Lewis." said Claire, avoiding look at Lewis.  
"Come here, sweet Claire."  
Claire look at Lewis fearfully, "Ok." Claire walked over to Lewis slowly, approaching Lewis as he grabbed Claire and sat her on his lap.  
He stared at Claire, groping her legs, awhile Claire felt nervously fearful toward Lewis.  
"You know what today is?" Claire nod her head.  
"It's Valentine's day, sweet Claire. I was out to find a woman to play my game with, it turned out she got away." Lewis glared at Claire angrily.  
"I am sorry, Lewis."  
Lewis grabbed Claire's wrist, started to carved Claire's wrist into a heart shaped. Claire winced and cried softly. It stings when she got her wrist carved. She felt blood running down her arm.  
"Perfect! You can remember me when I am gone, sweet Claire." Lewis smirked at Claire, who looks back at Lewis with teary eyes. "Come on, let's get you to bed. you are sleeping with me." Lewis dragged Claire's upper arm into his bedroom, laid her on his bed. He went into the bathroom and grabbed alcohol. He covered Claire's mouth and dumped alcohol onto Claire's "heart" shaped cut on her wrist. Claire mumbled a scream since Lewis were covering her mouth. Claire sobbed harder. "Shh, it's all right, sweet claire."  
he moved his hands down to Claire's jeans, unbutton her and pulled down Claire's jeans and underwear. He unbuttoned his pant and then put his penis inside her. Claire moaned and cried even more awhile Lewis is doing his business with Claire.  
Claire was desired for it to be over.  
-

Claire was staring outside the window of Olivia's car. Olivia was driving. Claire was memorizing the last Valentine's day with Lewis. She was on her way to the precinct to get swapped so she could give Olivia what she wanted, to see if she was her "daughter" not that she didn't want it to be matched, but it would make sense because she noticed more of how she does look a lot like Olivia when both were in the bathroom, brushing their teeth before bedtime, she noticed that she does look like Olivia, but she is unsure how she would felt about if her DNA came positive.  
Olivia look at Claire, who is looking out the window, crossed arm. Olivia saw the sadden in Claire's eyes, it was like she was remembering something. Olivia put her hand on Claire's leg. "Are you all right?" Claire got jumpy and turned her head at Olivia. "I am sorry, Claire, I didn't mean to scared you."  
"Oh no, I am fine, Olivia. I was just... Never mind." Claire turned her head to look outside the window. Olivia look at Claire, wondering what's going on in Claire's head. She doesn't even care if Claire is her daughter or not. She is willing to take her in, so Claire wouldn't have to go back to group home.  
They arrived at the Precinct. She and Olivia went inside, went in the elevator and went up to the SVU room, Olivia went to her desk and then took Claire to see Melinda, asked her to take her DNA.  
"You want to rush this?" asked Claire, noticing Olivia is anxious to get this over.  
Melinda went to grabbed the cotton swap and came back. "You can sit here, sweetie." Claire sat on a chair, opened her mouth as Melinda swapped her mouth and then did Olivia's mouth. "I will be back. I will put your name as Jane Doe, it should get around 20 minutes." Melinda went out of the room. Olivia sighed, turned to look at Claire, who is playing with her hands.  
"How are you feeling this morning." asked Olivia.  
"Superb." said Claire, with a hint of sarcastic.  
"Yeah."  
Nick Amaro came into the room. "Liv, I need ya." Olivia turned to Claire "I will be back, sweetie."  
Olivia walked out with Nick. Claire was relaxing on the chair for a bit until Melinda came back. "Where is Olivia?"  
Claire turned her head to Melinda, then look at the door frame. Claire pointed at the door, "Olivia just left with a man, I don't know, she called him Nick."  
"Oh Detective Amaro. Nice guy and good partner."  
"Is that the DNA result?" Claire point at the file. Melinda open her mouth, but closed them immediately. "We should wait until Olivia comes back."  
Claire narrowed her eyes. Melinda was standing there waiting with the file under her arm until an assistant walked up to Melinda, whispered something to Melinda. She rushed and dumped the file on the counter and went to help her assistant.  
Claire glance at the files and then at Melinda who appeared to be busy to help her assistant something. She stood up from the chair and tiptoed to the files, then quietly opened her file, looking for result until she saw the result. She couldn't believe it, it said, "99.9% matched from both Olivia Benson and Claire Miles. Claire Miles is biologically related to Olivia Benson." She was shocked, Olivia is her mom. She began having a lot of various of feelings because she doesn't remember being in a family, her emotion is getting more fury. She just closed the files and then toss to nearby small trash can, ran out of the lab room, down the hall to the elevator. She made sure she wasn't caught by any familiar faces, so she covered her face with her hoodie and stood into the elevator, pushed the main floor button, it went down to the main floor, she rushed out of the precinct building.  
Then just suddenly rushed down the road, almost got hit by a taxi driver until she got onto the next street, ran far away from the precinct until she got to Tony's house, she sneaked into backyard, climbed into the window of Tony's bedroom. She hid under the bed as Tony's bed until Tony arrived into his room, she got out of the under bed, assured Tony that she is fine that she had to leave the precinct because she found out that Olivia was her mom. "That made sense because you do look like her. " said Tony, notifying the fact. Claire nod her head.  
Meanwhile, Olivia went back to the lab room, only to find Claire gone... again! Melinda came back from helping her assistant right at the same time Olivia came back to the lab room.  
"Where is Claire?"  
"Oh Olivia, I got your DNA result. The file was here." Melinda turned to the counter, got confused. "I left it right here."  
Olivia widen her eyes. "Claire might have it?"  
"I don't know."  
Melinda and Olivia looked around for a bit to find if the file is still here until Melinda spotted it in the small trash can. "Oh Liv! There it is." Olivia turned and saw that the file was in the trash can. Melinda picked it up from the trash can, "I guess Claire must have seen it."  
Olivia took the file when Melinda hand it over to her. Olivia widen her eyes, she was so shocked. "I found my baby."  
She turned around. "Where is Claire?! I want my daughter now." she ran out of the lab room into SVU room.  
Amanda Rollins rushed to Olivia. "The security guard just informed me that he saw Claire ran out of the precinct, umm angry."  
Olivia gasped. "I think I might know where she went to, her friend, Tony's house."  
"I will have Nick to find out where Tony lives. I will come with you."  
"All right."  
Olivia and Amanda went out the precinct and into Olivia's car, drove around until Nick told them where Tony lives.  
Olivia drove down to Tony's house and arrived in the front of Tony's house. She sighed.  
"So Claire is your daughter? I heard about that. The news fired around like crazy."  
Olivia nod her head.  
"Ready to go in and get your daughter?"  
Olivia nod her head. "Yes, let's go."  
She walked up with Amanda behind her, knocked on the front door. Tony's mother opened the door.  
"May I help you?" asked Tony's mother.  
"Is Claire Miles here?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Well I would like my daughter back." Olivia glare at Tony's mom.  
"I thought Claire lives in group home."  
"Not anymore, she was a runaway and now she belongs to me. She is my daughter."  
"How is that possible?"  
"The DNA result. Now, I want Claire."  
"She is in Tony's room." Tony's mom opened the door to let Olivia and Rollins in.  
Tony's mom led Olivia and Rollins into Tony's room.  
"Tony, honey, there is someone who wants Claire back."  
Olivia walked and face Claire. Claire was sitting on the bed with Tony.  
Claire widen her eyes. "Oh crap."  
"Watch your mouth. Get in the car now."  
"No, you don't get to tell me what to do. I don't care if you are my mother or not. I don't have to listen to you."  
Olivia raised her eyes, gave a half smirk. "Really? That's beauty of being a mother, you have to listen to me or I will make you get into the car."  
"Go ahead, Sergeant Benson." Claire gave a same look as Olivia did, crossed her arms, challenging Olivia.  
Olivia shook her head. "You don't want to challenge me."  
Claire narrowed her eyes. "Why? You don't like challenges?"  
"Oh no, I love challenges. You got that from me." Olivia slowly walk around the bed to Claire. "Well, I guess I have no other choice, but to take ya now." Olivia grabbed Claire's arm and twisted her back lift her as Claire's back is against Olivia's chest as Olivia carried Claire down into the car, both got into backseat of the car, Rollins got into the driver's seat as Olivia sat in the back seat with Claire on her lap.  
"Don't worry, Claire. We will deal with this when we get home. I know it's too much for you to get it in. But I am glad I got my Claire back."  
Olivia held Claire, restricting her hands, so Claire can't fight and get away.  
The car drove away.  
"Where to?" asked Rollins.  
"My apartment."  
Rollins nod her head.  
They are on their way to Olivia's apartment.

**Chapter 4... What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Where to?" asked Rollins.**

**"My apartment."**

**Rollins nod her head.**

**They are on their way to Olivia's apartment.**

Claire was sitting on the couch, silently. Her elbow setting on the arm of the couch. hand resting on her side of the face. She just couldn't believe she actually have a mother, most of all her mother is Olivia freakin' Benson. She have heard about her through newspapers, but never thought she was related to her.

Olivia was in the kitchen, making some tea for herself and hot chocolate for Claire. She stood against the counter, hands on the counter, looking at Claire. Then she bought hot chocolate and tea to the living room, setting the hot chocolate on the coffee table near Claire. Claire glance at the hot chocolate as Olivia took a sip of her tea before set it next to Claire's hot chocolate.

Olivia sat next to Claire, put her hand over the couch behind Claire. Olivia look at Claire, Claire glance at Olivia and then look away, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"So, you are here."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Because I was forced to be here."

"Well, I was not gonna let you be on your own when you belong to me."

"Whatever."

"Hey, look at me!"

Claire refused to look at Olivia. "No."

Olivia felt the pang of anger. "Claire, I say LOOK AT ME."

Claire breathe hard to stay calm. "I say NO." Claire smirked, gave Olivia a quick glance before look away. "Sergeant Benson."

Olivia put her hands on her temples, taking few breaths and count to ten to remain calm. "This girl sure know how to push my buttons." Olivia though. She put her hands on her legs, she rubbed them calming. Then look at Claire, she saw Claire looking at where Olivia rubbed her legs then quickly look away.

Olivia sighed, move close to Claire. Olivia saw Claire flinched when she moved close to her., so Olivia move her hand to tuck Claire's hair behind her ear. But Olivia didn't get the chance to tuck Claire's hair behind her ear because Claire jumped off the couch to get away from Olivia. "Don't touch me!"

Olivia stared at Claire in disbelief. "Hey, it's all right. I wasn't gonna hurt you. I would never hurt you."

"That's what everyone said whether they take me in their homes." Claire look at Olivia sadly.

"Including Lewis?"

"Why are you bringing Lewis up? He's dead, it's over."

Olivia stood up. "He might be dead, but that doesn't mean he left you mentally."

"It doesn't matter, he's never gonna be back anyway."

Olivia slowly took few steps to Claire, but Claire back away. "Don't come near me."

Olivia stopped, they are two feet away from each other in the living room.

"Claire... It does matter. We both will still need help, despite Lewis being gone."

Claire shook her head. "I don't need help. I can handle things by myself."

Olivia sighed, looking at Claire. "She is just like me... Never want to get help, always believe she can handle things on her own." Olivia thought.

"Sweetie..."

"Don't call me that." Claire snapped.

"Why?"

"No reason. Just don't call me that."

"Claire! I am your mother, it's natural for me to call you that. I can't help it."

"Yeah, my mother for two days... Starting today, after you officially are my mother." replied Claire, sarcastically.

Olivia took a step to Claire, Claire rushed fast a few inches away from the couch, nearly the window. "I told you to stay away."

Olivia put her hands up. "I got that."

Claire stare at Olivia, crossed arms.

"Claire... I know you think you can handle things on your own, but I want you to know that you don't have to do that anymore... I am here for you and I will make sure you are safe, all right?"

Claire look at Olivia's eyes, they look sincere and loving. She shrugged. "I guess."

"Claire, I need you to tell me how long you have known Lewis and how you met him."

"Why? I already told you it's over."

"It's not over for both of us... I need to know and I know how it works when you go through traumatic event. You don't get over it like that."

"I can."

Olivia lingering look at Claire, shook her head. "She's just so darn stubborn, just like me." Olivia thought.

Olivia sighed n hold her hands in interwined. "Claire... If you truly believe it's over just like that... Then tell me how you met Lewis and how long you have known him. If it was nothing to you. Then the questions shouldn't be hard to answer."

Claire stared at Olivia silently, then look down.

(Flashback)

"What is your name?" asked Lewis, smirking at fearful Claire being held by Lewis' hands on her arms.

"Cl.. I am Claire." said 9 year old Claire.

"Claire... You are beautiful... How old are you?"

"Nine."

"Wow... Beautiful nine year old Claire. Wanna come with me? I can take care of you. You don't want to sleep outside anymore, right?"

Claire nod her head. Lewis smirked, pick her up to his chest and grabbed her things, walk away from the spot where Claire slept.

(Flashback end)

Olivia noticed Claire staring on the floor. "Claire?"

Claire look up and at Olivia. "Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Claire..." Olivia took a step to go to Claire.

"Stop! Please don't come near me." Olivia didn't listen to Claire this time, she continue walk to approach Claire.

Claire backed away as Olivia continue walking to Claire. "Claire, come here." Olivia put her hands to get Claire.

Claire yelled, "No! Get fucking away from me!" Claire continue getting away from Olivia, Olivia didn't stop.

"Claire! Watch your mouth! Just come here."

Claire shook her head, start crying. "Just stay away from me. Please!" Claire didn't want Olivia to touch her.

Olivia felt heartbroken that Claire is reacting this way, she knew being in group home and Lewis affected her so much that Claire didn't get to know what love is.

Olivia continue walk to Claire as Claire back away from Olivia until she got to the corner between the bedroom and bathroom nearby the kitchenette. Claire realized she couldn't continue to get away because Olivia is already close to her, so she is unable to run to either bathroom or bedroom. "Please stay away. Don't touch me."

Olivia still got closer to Claire, she bent to reach out to Claire, she grabbed Claire's both arms lightly. Claire tried to fight as she is still looking at Olivia, crying. "Get off me, don't touch me." Olivia's hands still grip on Claire's arms. "It's ok, Claire. I am here. Just come here."

Olivia lightly pulled Claire to hug her, Claire continue fighting, crying. "Don't! Stop, I don't want a hug. I just don't want to be touched." Olivia's arms wrapped Claire's back as her hands are in fist shaped. "It's ok, Claire. Just stop fighting. I am not going to hurt you." Claire didn't give up, then she got tired of fighting, her arms fell down, she got exhausted. Olivia rubbed Claire's back with one hand in a 'circle' movement.

She said in a soothing voice, "It's all right." Olivia bent more to lift Claire up, carried her to the couch, she sat down, set Claire on her lap. Claire's hands became fists against Olivia's chest, breathing hard. Olivia held Claire closely to her Chest, rubbing her back. Olivia decided to go for it, so she held Claire closer, kiss Claire's right cheek. Claire close her eyes, flinched, saying nothing. Claire open her eyes again to look at Olivia's eyes, they look back at her eye loving. "I will never hurt you, ever!"

Claire nod her head.

**Chapter 5... What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Claire nod her head.**

Next morning, Claire woke up... The first thing she noticed were she was in Olivia's room, She glance to see Olivia sleeping on the other side, she remembered sleeping next to Olivia. She sighed and quietly drawn off the bed.

"I have to get out of here." Claire thought. She tiptoed towards the door, silently open the bedroom door. It sounded almost like a pop, she stopped and look over to see if she woke up Olivia. Olivia move a bit to draw the blanket to her shoulder, Claire relieved and opened the door and sneaked out and lightly closed the door.

She tiptoed away from the outside bedroom door, towards to the front door. She stopped herself because she realized she would have nowhere to go. Tony's parents knew who her mother is, so they would most likely to call Olivia. So she rolled her eyes and walked and sat on the couch. She glance at the clock, it revealed: 7:30AM. She woke up early?

She then suddenly felt little woozy, she held the arm of the couch for support.

(Flashback)

1weeks ago.

"My Claire! Come here." said Lewis, smirked at Claire who stood in the kitchen, doing the dishes. She stopped what she was doing to obey Lewis, all she wanted to do is to survive and not die in the hand of Lewis.

Claire widen her eyes, Lewis is out of jail.

"Lewis? When did you get out of jail?" asked Claire, sounding fearful.

"No hello kiss from me?"

Claire slowly walked to Lewis and Lewis grabbed her upper arms, lifted her up, smirking at her. He kiss her passionately and finished. "I miss you so much, my Claire."

Claire stared in Lewis' eyes, faking a convincing smile. "I got out and I am gonna get and find a way to get Olivia Benson, remember her?"

Claire slowly nod her head.

"I am going to use your friend, Amelia, as a bait to get her. You know how Olivia is like with kids, especially girls like you and Amelia being victims."

Claire whimpered. "Please, Lewis."

Lewis smirked. "I have missed you so much, I was unable to get my satisfaction in Prison. You can make it up to me, my Claire."

Lewis pulled Claire into his arm, carried her to his room, slammed the door.

(End of Flashback)

It end because she startled and stood up when she saw Olivia opened the door loudly and it slammed the wall. Olivia had a panic look on her face. When Olivia saw the fear look on Claire's face and noticed Claire's hands are trembling. Claire saw Olivia saw her hands, she move to hide it behind her back.

"Claire? Are you okay?"

"Yes." Claire nod her head confidently, faking a convincing smile.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at Claire, slowing walking away from the outside opened bedroom door, looking at Claire. Claire avoid eye contact with Olivia. "Are you sure, honey?"

Claire said nothing.

"Claire?"

"It's nothing... I just wasn't expected you to be up... early." replied Claire, not looking at Olivia.

Olivia frown. "Claire, why aren't you looking at me?"

Claire strugged, looking down to the floor.

Olivia walked toward Claire, put her hand on Claire's shoulder. Claire flinched. "Please don't touch me." Claire lightly shove Olivia's hand off her shoulder

"Why? What's wrong. Why are you up so early?"

"I don't know. I just happened to be up early." Claire still look down on the floor.

"Claire..." Olivia move her hand to grabbed Claire's hand lightly. "Come here." Olivia lightly pull Claire's hand as both went to the couch. Olivia set Claire on her leg.

"Please tell me what's wrong." asked Olivia. Caress Claire's arm.

"I.."

"Go on, honey."

Claire sighed, "I was just having a memory, that's all."

"What memory, honey?"

"I am not sure if it's a memory or a flashback."

"What kind of flashback?"

"Abo... About Lewis."

Olivia widen her eyes, pulled Claire closely. "What about Lewis?"

Claire shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." She tried to get off Olivia, but Olivia didn't let her go, she pulled her and held her tightly. "Please, honey, it helps to talk about it."

"No, it won't. It makes it worst."

Olivia shook her head, "No, that's not true. It helps."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I had and still do have experiences with flashbacks. I think you have PTSD like I have."

Claire look at Olivia's eyes. "Oh."

"Please tell me what flashback you just had."

"Ok... I was sitting here to relax, then I felt a little woozy and then I started to remember the day Lewis came back to the house. I thought he was still in jail, then he told me he got out to get you and that he was using Amelia as a bait. I didn't like it, but I couldn't fight Lewis because of what he does to girls/women. Then he said how much he missed me and lifted me up to kiss me passionately. He then carried to his room, closed the door. That's when the flashback end with the door being slammed and at the same time your bedroom door opened and slammed the door... It scared me."

Olivia absorbed the story, she was shocked and stared at Claire. "In that bedroom, d.d he..." Olivia didn't want to finish what she was going to say. Claire knew what she was gonna say. "Yes, he did. It wasn't the first time anyway."

"When did he do it the first time?!" asked Olivia.

"When I was 9."

"When did you met him?"

"Same age."

Olivia gasped, "Oh honey." She held Claire closely. "I am sorry he hurt you. Like I said I won't hurt you ever, I love you too much to hurt you."

She kiss Claire's cheek repeatedly. "Always have love you."

Claire smile for the first time. "You are smiling."

"Duh." said Claire, rolled her eyes.

Olivia laughed.

"So what are we doing today?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

**Chapter 6, what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**"So what are we doing today?"**

**"I don't know, what do you want to do?"**

It's been enjoyably few days for Claire and Olivia. They went to a carnival at Central Park and museum, many places.

Claire and Olivia were starting to get comfortable with each other.

Awhile Claire was napping, Olivia was cleaning the whole apartment.

Suddenly Olivia stopped and had to support herself on the kitchen counter as she started her flashback. It was a short one

(Flashback)

Lewis's back head being blown out.

Olivia point at Lewis' head. She saw a figure of a child rushed away. She insisted Lewis didn't killed himself. She look up at where she saw a figure of a child rushed away.

(End Flashback)

Olivia sighed. Her head is still woozy, she almost forgotten that Claire is there. For a moment, she felt as it was just her living there at apartment with no Claire. It's her damn head trauma causing her to temporarily forgot Claire as Claire just woke up from her nap, walked approached to tap Olivia.

Olivia instantly reacted with panic, swatted whoever touched her, hit Claire's cheek with back of her hand, she had a small green gem ring on her middle finger, which it cut Claire's face, Claire held her cheek tightly, eyes filled with tears. She could felt her cheek started to fill with blood on her hand. She stared at Olivia, felt betrayed because Olivia insisted she would never hurt her, yet there she is, smack her on her cheek, cut it there. Olivia shook her head out of her temporarily head trauma, she gasped when she realized she just hurt Claire after told her she would never hurt her. "Claire." Olivia walk to Claire, but she backed fast and yelled, "Stay away from me!" Olivia stopped, her eyes filled with tears.

"You lied! You don't love me!" Claire's tears dropped. Olivia felt guilt running

Olivia shook her head. She start crying. "That's not true!"

"Yes, it is!" Claire yelled, still held her cheek with one hand. "You are just like them and you are just like... LEWIS!" Claire glare at Olivia with hatred. Tears still crying down her cheeks, face so red. She ran into the bedroom, slammed the door hard. Olivia cried hard, rushed into the bathroom, shut it, sat on the toilet, sobbing.

Claire sat on Olivia's bed crying, as she laced her shoes, grabbed her jacket. Her cheek is covered with a perfect line of cut, now with dry blood. She knew Olivia was in the bathroom as she silently opened the bedroom door, tiptoe with softly sniffling towards the front door, she stopped and turned to Olivia's purse by the tv, grabbed the wallet out of the purse, took few hundred dollars in 20 bucks, she look back at the bathroom door knowing Olivia is in there, she could hear Olivia sobbing behind the door. She tiptoed, unlocked the door, stuck her feet up to unlaced the chain, opened the door silent and walked out, closed the door quietly. Claire quietly walked down the outside hallway down to the stairs, once she got on the ground, she zoomed down the street until she knew she is out of sight where Olivia wouldn't spot her immediately or she thought.

Olivia heard a door chain unlaced, she stood up, wiped her tears, slowly walked and opened the bathroom door, walked to only find the bedroom door open and the front door unlocked and chain unlaced, her maternal instincts caused her to rushed her purse only to find money gone from her wallet, she widen her eyes, ran into the bedroom, put on her black Nike sneakers she wore to self-defense classes, grabbed green jacket, fixed her hair into messy ponytail like the way she did before Lewis grabbed her hair. She rushed out the bedroom, grabbed her keys and purse. Out of the front door, locked the door, down the stairs to her car, she started the car and drove away. She called Amanda and Nick that Claire ran away and took her money, explained what happened.

After 30 minutes driving, search for Claire. She got a call from Amanda, told her that Claire was at the Train Station and told her the specific one, that Claire is safely in her arm, she explained how Claire truly believe that Olivia doesn't love her and that she has a cut on her cheek that was filled with dry blood, she took the first aid and clean the cut, put small cutting tape on it to keep it from hurting and throbbing and gave her a pain pill. She was scared to go with her.

Olivia felt guilty that she caused Claire such a pain, she was gonna prove Claire she is loved and she would never hurt her on purpose. She asked Amanda to bring her back to the apartment since Claire was already in the car with Amanda and told Nick that she found Claire, so Nick went home. After Amanda took Claire home, she text Olivia on how Claire were so close to buy a ticket to California which she claimed for a new life for herself where she rather than being afraid of love when it comes to being hurt.

Claire was forced to stay in Olivia's room, she was pacing around, anxiously and so angry because she didn't understand Olivia. She heard a door open and close, whispering, door open and close. Footsteps, hands rusting something on the door, something knocked on the floor, she nervously slowly back from the door around the bed as she faced the older brunette opened the door and close the door as she stare at Claire with puffy eyes from crying. Claire nervously look away.

"I love you." Olivia said. "And I will never stop loving you and you will NOT be out of my sight again because if you do it again, I will make sure I get this house lock down so you can't leave again."

"Whatever."

Claire heard footsteps go closely to her, she felt her body shaking, she tried to back away from Olivia, but Olivia grabbed her arm, pulled her close to her, forcing Claire's head on her shoulder, where there the cut is not there, her hand on Claire's head. "I love you so much. I would never hurt you like that on purpose... I am not LEWIS! I am your mother! I am sorry for hurting you. It was an accident, I swear."

Claire didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure if she should believe her.

"Claire?" Claire remain silent. Olivia pulled her away, holding Claire's arms, looking at Claire's hazel eyes, they looked scared and unsure. her eyes gazed to Claire's cut. She put one of her hand on Claire's cheek, Claire's eyes shut tightly, felt little scared Olivia might lied and hurt her again, but only felt her hand ghostly touch her cheek, then felt a kiss on her cut. "I never meant to give that." Olivia pulled Claire back in her arm, lift Claire up and carried her to the bed, held Claire tightly as Olivia was sitting on the bed. "I love you, my Claire."

Claire nervously still feel unsure.

Olivia remain Claire in her arm, stroking Claire's hair.

Claire was still remain in her arm, Olivia rocking Claire back and forth.

**Chapter 7... What do you think?**


End file.
